Holding Off Hiei: A Fight For Modesty
by Loved by Pyramus
Summary: YAOI! There are too many weird pairings... Basically, something happens to Hiei and his sex drive goes berzerk! The team soon learns that they'll have to fight if they want to keep their dignity and virginity. Chapter 2 up!
1. Dreams Really Do Come True

**Holding Off Hiei - A Fight For Modesty **

By: Akurei

Based on _Yu Yu Hakusho_, by Yoshihiro Togashi-sama

Rated: R

Pairings: Hiei/Anyone who'll let him. Mainly Kurama.

**WARNING!!! **

This fanfic contains several attempted rapes (though some of them are light hearted or funny), Yaoi, and lots of citrus. The whole story's basically about sex. There's also quite a bit of cussing. So, if any of you readers are anti-Yaoi or innocent enough to avoid lemons, RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Disclaimer- **

For those few, twisted souls still remaining, (and the many lawyers who wish to sue my ass off) I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!! Ha! Now you can't sue me!!!

Lawyers stomp away in a huff.

Ok, so now nobody's left to read... Damn... ;;

**Author's Notes- **

Akurei: My muse smacked me in the head with this story while I was trying to sleep last night, and I had to write it down before he killed me. No, literally. He'll kill me.

Piotra: I've got the world's best assassin on speed dial - just give me a reason!

Akurei: World's best assassin??? Who's that??? Hiei? Kurama? WHO???

Piotra: Umm... His name is Chuck. Say hi, Chuck!!!

A tiny red dot appears on Akurei's chest.

Akurei: Umm... Twitch, twitch.

The light disappears and Hiei pops up holding a severed head.

Hiei: World's best assassin, my ass...

Akurei: Hiei! You saved me! You really do love me!

Hiei: Sweatdrop. O.o No... I just wanted to prove that baka muse wrong.

Piotra: Stunned. Bu... bu... but now I have no way to force her to work!

Hiei: Oh, trust me. She'll work. Pokes Akurei with his katana.

Akurei: Itai! But WHY???

Hiei: I'm sick of being stuck in stories you don't finish. You WILL finish this one. Jab. Poke.

Akurei: Yelp Ok ok ok ok ok ok!!! OK!!! Well, I guess if I have to finish I better get started...

**Chapter 1**

_Dreams Really Do Come True..._

Hiei shifted as he woke, the soft cloth of silk sheets sliding down to rest at the small of his back. Soft sunlight peeked through the open window and a light breeze ruffled the curtains. A single, thin hand hung off the edge of the bed he seemed to be resting against and he smiled lightly.

It was hard to believe that not hours before, a severe thunderstorm settled over the area and blanketed the earth in rain and darkness. That's why Hiei came seeking refuge from the sharp bite of the wind and rainfall in the first place.

----

_Tap_.

The quiet sound was barely heard from Kurama's battered desk chair. His seat squeaked at an irritatingly high note as he stood and walked to the window. The kitsune smiled as he saw the wet Koorime sitting on a limb outside, impatiently waiting to be admitted within. His hair was soaked, but still stubbornly raised skyward as if defying the laws of physics was it's sole purpose. It probably was. Hiei slid his arms around himself and jumped inside the now open window.

Kurama closed the window behind him and gave Hiei that amused grin of his. He had to stop himself from whistling at the sight before him. Hiei was drenched to the bone, his clothes clinging to firm limbs, every curve of his chest amplified by the sopping shirt he wore. The kitsune's body screamed with desire but he ignored it. A blush crept to his cheeks as he tore his eyes from the demon.

"I suppose you'd like to stay the night." He said and sat on the end of his bed. Naughty images of a wet Hiei tearing his shirt off and pinning Kurama to the bed filled the kitsune's mind and his blush intensified.

"Hn." Hiei said, drying himself instantly with his fire demon powers. His clothes no longer clung to every line and crevice.

'Damn powers...' Kurama pouted. "Would you like something to eat?"

Mental Hiei grunted out, "Just you." More naughty images flitted through his thoughts. His blush remained, evidence that he was thinking such things.

Hiei raised one eyebrow. "Are you ill?" He asked.

Kurama's ears burned red in shame and he smiled weakly. "No... No, I'm fine..." He managed to say. "So, do you want anything?" He repeated.

"I'm not hungry. I just wanted a dry place to sleep." Hiei said the most words he'd probably say all night.

"Oh. Alright then. I was just about to turn in for the night. I can get you a cot, unless you just want to sleep on the floor like always." He grinned. He knew Hiei would refuse the cot. He said it made ningen's soft and complained that that's why they were "all a bunch of simpering wimps." And, of course, he always slept in the farthest corner from the bed. Kurama was actually pretty offended by that. Didn't he trust the kit?

"Don't be stupid." Hiei grunted and plopped down on the ground, leaning against the side of the bed with one hand on his katana.

Kurama blinked. 'He's sleeping near me? Why?' He thought, but decided not to second guess it. As they say, you never look a gift horse in the mouth. Of course, that didn't always work. If the Trojans had just had the good sense to look their "gift horse" in the mouth they might have seen Greek soldiers poking out. But hey, what does he know?

Kurama slid into bed and gave a delighted sigh. He was so close... Just a few more inches and they'd be touching. The kit wanted to ruffle his hair, but then Hiei might leave and Kurama wouldn't even be able to sleep next to him. So instead he made due and gazed longingly at the demon's soft face.

Hiei heard Kurama's breathing even out and let himself drift off. The redhead's scent played on his senses and he smiled despite himself. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to be close. Close to _his Kurama_.

----

A soft smile crept to Hiei's face as he inhaled Kurama's sweet scent. The demon twisted around, running a loving gaze over Kurama's hand - the only part of him in sight. He moved to his knees, kneeling next to the bed, and drank in the vision before him.

Kurama was still asleep, a soft smile gracing his lips as his other hand clutched the pillow beneath him. Silken sheets were twisted around his body, snaring his feet in their hold. He moved, his slender hip rolling a bit as he flipped over and yawned in Hiei's face.

Hiei smiled softly, gazing lovingly at his kitsune as the redhead slid open his deep emerald eyes. He blinked. Was Hiei smiling? At him? What for?

"Good morning..." Kurama smiled and sat up, adjusting his crimson, silk pajamas. "Have you been up long?" He asked politely.

"No, I just woke." Hiei spoke softer than usual. His deep voice sent chills down Kurama's spine. A thought suddenly occurred to Hiei. "Go back to sleep. I'll be back in half an hour." He said softly and flitted out the open window.

"How odd..." Kurama blinked and stood to brush his teeth. He brushed the many tangles from his scarlet locks and slid back into bed while his mind tried to process what Hiei could possibly be thinking. He found out exactly what Hiei left to get when he woke to find a large plate of cooked rabbit, rice, and some sort of stew. It smelled excellent, but why on earth did Hiei treat Kurama to breakfast in bed?

"Breakfast." Hiei announced unceremoniously and set the tray down on Kurama's lap. The kitsune blinked.

"These aren't exactly breakfast foods, but thank you. They smell wonderful." Kurama beamed and tucked into the food.

"You try finding a wild chicken egg in Japan." Hiei huffed and crossed his arms stubbornly. Kurama laughed.

"I suppose that _would _be difficult." He grinned and looked over at Hiei. "You didn't cook yourself any?" He asked.

"Of course I did. I ate mine while yours cooked." Hiei replied. Kurama beamed at him. He was being so cute!

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed as Kurama managed to swallow down the last of his stew. Hiei took the plate from him and slunk downstairs with it.

"No one's home." He declared as he came back through the door.

"They're all busy. My stepfather's out of town, Shuichi-kun spent the night at a friend's house, and Okasan is going to be working all day. I'm afraid I'll be all alone when you leave." Kurama said. A tinge of sadness marred his face and Hiei frowned. Kurama was lonely? Why? He sat down on the bed next to the redhead and looked him right in the face.

"I won't leave you." He said softly, his face mere inches from Kuramas. The fox was intoxicating. His scent drove Hiei wild and the Koorime had to stop himself from reaching over and fucking him senseless...

The fire demon's breath tickled the Kurama's face and he found that he couldn't breathe. Did he mean it? Did Hiei really mean it?

"Y-you won't?" Kurama gulped nervously, waiting for this to turn into some sick prank or another unfulfilled daydream of his. Hiei wasn't one for toying with affections, but... It all seemed too good to be true...

"Never..." Hiei breathed. He gave in to his more primal urges as his hot lips descended, claiming the kitsune's own. Kurama's soft hands slid around him as the two kissed, firry passion burning within them.

The fox moaned weakly, all sense and logic leaving him as he clutched the Koorime, slender fingers netting themselves in the material of his shirt. "Hiei!" He gasped as his lover slipped his tongue into the heat of Kurama's mouth, exploring tenderly. The kisses soon became harder, more needy, as the requirement for space lessened. Kurama was pushed down, onto the bed. Hiei straddled his waist as they surfaced for air.

"Hiei..." Kurama purred and slid one hand behind the little demon's head, pressing him close for another breath-taking kiss. He didn't know why the sudden change in Hiei, but he'd be damned if he was going to let the opportunity to indulge in a few fantasies pass.

The fire demon's erection rubbed against his stomach and Kurama felt his own throbbing below the Koorime.

Hiei's calloused hands caressed his lover for a moment before moving to remove the silken shirt he wore. In his haste to undress the fox, a few buttons popped off. Oh well. He'd sew them back on later.

Kurama's chest was hard and smooth with a few scars scattered across it. The body of a true fighter. Hiei released the redhead's lips, slowly moving down the neck, nursing his soft, tender flesh. Kurama felt a sharp nip at his neck and shivered, his nails running across the length of Hiei's back. Hiei moaned audibly and bit Kurama's nipple, running a smooth tongue over the edges.

The fox nearly convulsed under Hiei, bathing in the unexpected pleasure he was receiving. He pulled at Hiei's shirt, fighting it off somehow. He only ripped it twice. His hands pressed against rock-hard abs, exploring them with soft fingers. The digits moved downwards until they hit soft cloth. Hiei's pants. The hands slipped under the material, running across his hard shaft.

"Fox!" Hiei gasped out, biting down a bit harder than necessary to keep from bucking. He moaned and smashed his lips against Kurama's. Raw pleasure slammed through Hiei's body in waves as the kitsune clamped his hand around the erection, pumping slowly. Hiei bucked into his hands and bit his lip to keep from crying out.

His left fang pierced his bottom lip and the smell of blood knocked him back to his senses.

Red eyes widened in realization and he stopped moving as he gapped at Kurama. The fox had been smirking, but stopped, removing his hands when he saw Hiei's expression.

"What's wrong, koibito?" He asked.

Hiei gasped and jumped off of Kurama, darting to the far side of the room. 'Koibito?' He thought. Memories of the last five minutes washed over him. "I... I... have to go... I..." He gapped. "I just have to go." He finally said, a pained look on his face.

He bolted out the window in a blur and raced off to figure out what in the hell just happened.

DO YOU LIKE IT??? IS IT ANY GOOD??? ANYONE GOTTA PEE??? If you answered yes to all three questions, then I have done my job.

Ya think they'll kill me? I hope not... Flame me if you must - I don't care. It was just fun getting all of this written down.

Tell me if you want me to keep going, ok? And if anyone knows of a good site (other than mediaminer) that I can post it on without being KILLED, send it to me in a review, ok?

I'M SENDING SHITTY POCKY TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS!!! Oh, and Hiei clones. But hey, who'd take a Hiei-clone over crappy pocky? I WOULD!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

-Akurei


	2. It Takes Two, Unless You're Desperate

**Holding Off Hiei - A Fight for Modesty**

By: Akurei

Based on Yu Yu Hakusho by Yoshihiro Takahashi

Rating: ..........I dunno..............

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**,

HOLY HELL IN A HAND BASKET!!! 28 REVIEWS!!! (On and combined.) **I LOVE YOU ALL!!! **

Oh, and I laughed my ass off when I found out that almost EVERYONE really had to pee!!! I CAN READ YOUR BLADDERS!!! FEAR ME AND MY AWESOME BLADDER READING POWERS!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Oh, and to the person who said that pocky was good - yes, it normally is, however I got some cheap ass box of half broken, half melted SHITTY POCKY, WHICH _COMPLETELY RUINED MY DAY_!!! So, I'm sending it all to you. That, and Hiei clones. ENJOY!!! Maybe you can dress up as Kurama and act out the last chapter with your Hiei clone... Hmm...

Hiei: Just get on with it, baka no ningen... Flashes katana threateningly

Akurei: Yes, oh ruler-of-pointy-objects!!! Bows and grabs keyboard

Piotra: Kiss ass...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 **

_It Takes Two, Unless You're Desperate_

The dark figure raced through the forests of Makai, never sparing a glance when a large limb collided with his shin or stabbed him in the side, as he leapt from branch to branch.

_What the hell happened... _Hiei thought, worry and anger stretched across his face. _AND WHY THE HELL DID THAT BAKA KITSUNE TRY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME LIKE THAT??? Did he think it'd be FUNNY??? _He growled and recalled the beginning of their "heavy petting session." He blushed and tripped on a protruding limb, falling face first into a pile of leaves.

"Grr..." He growled out as he rubbed his head and flipped over on his back, his thick locks of black hair stuffed full of leaves and the occasional twig. He scowled and thought back on it, forcing himself (rather painfully) not to become aroused by the vivid memories.

**_The fox moaned weakly, all sense and logic leaving him as he clutched the Koorime, slender fingers netting themselves in the material of his shirt. "Hiei!" He gasped as his lover slipped his tongue into the heat of Kurama's mouth, exploring tenderly. The kisses soon became harder, more needy, as the requirement for space lessened. Kurama was pushed down, onto the bed. Hiei straddled his waist as they surfaced for air. _**

_Ok, so I was taking advantage of him, but he could have fought me off! And he sure as hell didn't have to-_

_**Kurama's hands pressed against rock-hard abs, exploring them with soft fingers. The digits moved downwards until they hit soft cloth. Hiei's pants. The hands slipped under the material, running across his hard shaft. "Fox!" Hiei gasped out, biting down a bit harder than necessary to keep from bucking. **_

Hiei moaned softly as the remembrance of what exactly Kurama had DONE came back to him, hitting him full force. _...yeah... do that... _He finished his thought incoherently as he felt himself harden again. _Damn horny foxes... They never pass up an opportunity to fuck... _He thought. _That's why Kurama did it... Youko's been getting to him, apparently... _The demon dwelled on his fresh memories until he felt a familiar presence approaching. He tilted his head up to glance at the visitor. "Hello, -"

**

* * *

**

Tears streamed down Kurama's face as he pulled the blankets closer to his half-naked body. A cool breeze chilled his bones and he desperately missed the heat of Hiei's flesh.

_What did I do wrong?_ He thought miserably and wrapped his arms around his shaking shoulders. Sobs wracked his body, threatening to leave his mouth and become long, anguished cries of pain, but he just barely choked them down. A few strangled sounds managed to escape, however.

You did nothing wrong. He was obviously enjoying himself. The demon was about to scream our name before he freaked out and left. The previously silent Youko said mentally.

_That's not what I meant... I_ know _I did that right._ Kurama replied as the fresh memories bombarded his mind.

**_Raw pleasure slammed through Hiei's body in waves as the kitsune clamped his hand around the erection, pumping slowly. Hiei bucked into his hands and bit his lip to keep from crying out. _**

He hugged himself tighter as he remembered it all - especially Hiei's confession.

**_"I won't leave you... Never." _**

_He promised he wouldn't leave and now look..._ Kurama sobbed.

He's weak. Youko stated.

Kurama blinked, confusion and tears marring his beautiful face. _Wha... What?_

I said, Hiei is _weak_. He obviously figured out that he's madly in love with us, acted on it, and panicked when he realized what he was doing. He. Is. Weak. So used to being hated that he freaks when someone shows a positive response to his feelings. Though, I'll be damned if he doesn't have the firmest ass I've ever seen... Must be all of the running... And those eyes!

Kurama smiled weakly when he heard his alter ego's wise (if somewhat sex-driven) words. Youko shivered, but not from the cold. Must have been his thoughts on Hiei's ass...

Yum... He groaned.

A small laugh escaped Kurama's lips as he dried his tears. _You must be right. There's no other explanation. _He rationalized.

Of course I'm right! When have I ever been wrong??? The vain fox asked.

Kurama laughed a bit. _Last week when you guessed Hiei's size. He's _much _larger than that_. He smirked. A huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders and he finally felt like he could breathe.

You can't count that. That was the _good _kind of wrong.

_Good indeed... Oh! We can get him back! He has to come back now! _Kurama thought excitedly.

Hmm? Why do you say that?

_Because, dear Youko..._ He leaned off the bed and pulled up a few pieces of black cloth. _...he'll be very cold if he doesn't. _

The shirt was ripped in a few places, but the scarf, jacket, and katana were all worth retrieving. Hiei had to return.

_But until then... There's no harm in looking for him... _

He hopped up happily and threw his 'koi's stuff in a side bag and prepared to leave.

Good. I _want _that ass...

**

* * *

**

**READ THIS IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO REQUEST A CHARACTER FOR HIEI TO MOLEST!!!**

Yes, you DID just read that right. I need you guys - the reviewers - to help me with something. If you've all noticed, Hiei is VERY frustrated. Now, I think you know what that means. I need a request to help me pick which character Hiei can molest.

**RULES: **

1. He must be a character created by Yoshihiro Togashi - **No OC's**. (I tend to screw them up. Maybe I'll have one next chappy.)

2. He must be a **HE**. This story is **YAOI **and I intend to keep it that way.

3. He must be **ALIVE**. Meaning, if they died and didn't come back, they're out. (Don't worry - I have a plan to MAYBE include 1 dead guy.)

4. He can not be a member of the Tantei OR Koenma. (I have plans for them... BWAHAHAHAHA!!!)

5. And... Umm... Nobody gross...

I know, this shortens the field a LOT, but you still have lots of dudes from the Dark Tournament and stuff like that you can request. (Jin, for example.)

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES!!! **

(Kami, I love you people.. Cries)

**PainfulxRecovery** - Yay! You drooled! Thankies!!! I'm keepin it going as best I can!!! There'll be more H/K later on. Right now, Hiei plans to shop around... But of course, it's always the first one you end up buying!

**animegirl9001** - YAY! You reviewed!!! Your chocolate almond pocky is on it's way! Thanks for the nice comments! And I made it insanely descriptive on purpose! Why? BECAUSE IT SOUNDS KINKIER THAT WAY!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**jaimie** - Yes, koibito. Kurama kinda jumped to conclusions... He does that a lot in here... AND OF COURSE I WROTE THAT!!! It was kinky fun!!! Thanks! Miss you too! (Oh, and I really wouldn't know anything about your girlfriend being a goddess.)

**rebekah** - YOU HAD TO PEE TOO??? YAY!!! Thankies!!! Updating!

**Lady Akuma **- Hiei better be careful....................in what way..................? Oo

**ebil kitten of doom **- (Cute name!) You lurve it! You really lurve it!!! YAY!!! Updating!

**JadedSoul** - You like it??? YAY!!! Continuing!!!

**Hiei'smyne **- Of COURSE pocky is good! I just bought some really cheap crap by accident! Enjoy your Hiei clone, and for the love of Kami - NEVER tell me what you plan to subject it to!!! Thankies!!!

**evilchild666** - YES! HIEI IS FREAKING OUT! Why? I dunno... (Sure I do! I just can't tell ya!) THANKIES!!! By the way, love the name.

**AnneMarieh **- Thankies! Sorry to cut you off! Cry I was quite disappointed too... Updating!

**BabbleQueen **- Thankies! I don't think ANYONE could expect that from Kurama... YOU ADDED ME TO YOUR AUTHOR ALERTS??? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Huggles you!!! Thanks for the comments on my writing style. It's good to hear stuff like that! Keepin' it up!

**abby **- THANK YOU!!! YOU HAD TO PEE!!! YOU ROCK!!! I'm definitely continuing.

**Neko-chan **- Thanks! Hey, I got HUGGLED!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Huggles back! Updating!

**kira **- Pretty good? Hmm... Oh well, at least it wasn't a flame. Thanks!

**inumoon3 **- OF COURSE IT'S A HIEI/KURAMA FIC!!! Hiei just... Kinda... Flirts around a bit... You'll see! Thankies!

**kira **- Wait... Another one??? Oh well. THANK YOU!!! Keepin it up! (Feels stupid What does WQW mean???)

**Brandye **- Burnin', huh? I'm funny? That wasn't really supposed to be funny, but ok... I'LL E-MAIL YOU, OK??? I WILL REPLY!!! PEE, MY FRIEND! PEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

**Cat **- YES! Kurama DID cry! As for the other guys, they won't be finding out for a few chappies. But that's ok!

**Su da 'mazin bannana eater **- Cool name! NO, IT'S NOT A 1-SHOT!!! PEEEEEEEEEE!!!

**yourcutewhenyouscream **- LOVE THE NAME!!! Amusing? Hmm... I guess so...

**mi-chan **- OF COURSE YOU GET A HIEI CLONE!!! Continuing! And don't damn your hentai mind! Feed it with Yaoi goodness and shitty pocky!!!

**'Jita **- I'M CONTINUING!!! FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, I'M CONTINUING!!! And don't give your eye teeth! I'll be putting some Hiei/Yusuke in there! Not sure about the 3-way though... That doesn't fit with the plot... I might be able to fit it in as a dream sequence, but... Thanks for the comments! You're awesome!

**_Lee _**- - I'd just like to take the opportunity to tell you that I have never loathed a person for his cowardly anxiety before now. I would also like to add, that I no longer trust you. Please, refrain from reading my remaining fan fiction and don't bother me again until you have come up with less of a bullshit explanation than, "I just didn't want to get hurt." You know what? You won't get hurt, but I did. And if you now are thinking, "Oh, that bitch!" then just think about it from my point of view. I have plenty reason to be mad.

**Kane **- (Who emailed me instead of reviewing like normal.) THANK YOU!!! I'll be sure to write as horrible as possible so you can correct me. K? YAY FOR THE YAOI GOODNESS!!! ALL HAIL THE MUFFINS!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

**TheBlackWolf-WitchBlade **- YAY!!! I can't tell you what' wrong with Hiei till the 4th Chapter!!! PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! BYE!!! THANKIES!!!

**Caseandra Dragonheart **- THANKS!!! Of COURSE I'm writing more H/K!!! Just... not right now...

**Aelli Flame **- WILL DO! Thankies!!!

* * *

This chapter was kind of a short, crappy filler between things so it wasn't exactly very good... Sooooo... Don't kill me? **I can't do any more until I get ideas for the guy Hiei's gonna molest!** Oh, and I added Youko as an after thought. He's cool, ne? I think I wrote him OOC though... If anyone has suggestions for proper Youko-speech, please tell me!

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

**-Akurei & Piotra **

**PS**: This chapter's gift is an hour in a closet with the Yu Yu bishie of your choice (you have to specify) and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs that I'm sure you'll find _some _use for. _Cough_ _Bondage __Cough_


End file.
